


Truth

by LoudSymphony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Have fun reading something incoherent, Its now 2am in the morning, Written in an Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudSymphony/pseuds/LoudSymphony
Summary: A perspective of a man going insane





	Truth

I know the truth.

But what exactly is truth?

Is there such thing as an objective truth?

I mean, a normal person could point out that trees exist. They have large trunks, are several metres tall, rough to the touch and have branches that branch out into smaller branches and then into smaller leaves. But is that truly true? A blind man who had not known vision since his conception would not know what a tree actually is. Sure, it feels rough and its very big, but anything can be rough and big. A brick wall is rough and big. But a blind man could go his entire life believing that the brick wall he has been walking into was merely a tree. To him, that is the truth. But that is not the truth.

There is no such thing as objective truth. You are all blind men.

But I know an absolute truth.

There are monsters with us. Beside us. Behind us. Following us, everywhere. They laugh at you. They disturb your mind. So many shapes, so many appearances. We have monsters with us. But you do not know, because you are blind.

I've seen all of these creatures. Bipedal wolves of the forests, behemoths of the deep sea, cannibalistic men with a strong aversion to sunlight, you name it. I've seen them all with my own eyes. Around everyone. Behind everyone. They are not fiction. They are real, and you are all blind men. You call them horrors, but I call them reality. But none will see the truth! Why will no one see the truth? Is it because ignorance is bliss? Is it because my words are too terrifying? Do people blind themselves just because they want to live in their happy little innocent world? Do they not see the truth?!

I am not blind, you are!

I can see them all! They know what we are! Who we are! What we love, who we love!

Humans are not superior! I can see them! I can hear them!

But you all throw me into institutions! Torture me! Bleed me! Humiliate me!

But I know the truth. The true truth.

We are not alone.

When you walk in the darkness of the night, where the moonlight shines dimly on you, why is it that you don't feel alone? Because you are not. There are things, behind you. Beside you. They want you to hear them. They want you to join them. But you are arrogant. You do not believe in the paranormal, so you think it is your mind playing tricks on you. 

Fear is truth. Listen to it.

Can you feel it breathing? Behind you? Beside you? Your heart is beating faster now, isn't it? Deep in your heart. You know there are things out there. Things to fear. Things that are fear.

Can you feel it around your chest? What do you feel? A soft wind? Something cold? Look behind you. Do you see anything? Turn around you. What do you see? There is something there. Something you cannot see. Something to fear.

Can you feel it around your heart? A sharp adrenaline coursing through your blood, a heavy weight pulling down on your chest. Is it just your paranoia? Is it just your fear? Or is it something else? Something to fear?

I can see them. I can hear them. They're all around me. All around you. All around everyone! But everyone is blind! Why am I the only one who can see them?

I can feel it breathing! I can feel it behind me! Beside me! My heart is beating faster, but I don't know why! Is there really things out there? Things to fear? Things that are fear??

I can feel it around my chest! I know theres something behind me, but there is nothing! But I know there is something! I can feel it looking at me! I can feel it laughing at me! 

Its all around everyone, but its all looking at me! I can hear them laughing at me! 

No, everyone is laughing at me! 

They cant see that he is there! 

They cant see that he is everywhere!

Monsters, vampires, ghosts! They exist! I see them everywhere! He is them! I keep seeing them, but they're all him! But everyone calls me insane! They throw me into this wretched asylum, but all I can see is him! Why can no one see him! Why?! I can hear him laughing at me! He sees my misery! He revels in it! Even in my sleep, I can still feel him there! In my dreams! IN MY HEAD! Why does no one know?! 

Or...

There is no truth. I am blind.

No one can see the monster. The one that I see everyday. In the mirror, at work, at home, everywhere I go. I tried to convince everyone that they exist. I thought everyone had a monster with them. Are they truly real? Or is it just me? Has it been all a lie? Was it just my head.

I am blind.

I am a lunatic.

He knows I'm blind.

He knows I am a lunatic.

And he knows I don't have anyone left. I don't have anything left.

I can still see him there. He is as real as me now. As real as my insanity. He looks just like me now. Sitting at the other end of the table, face masked by a shadow. I can still see his mouth. He is smiling. He is laughing.

He knows I cant take it anymore.

He hands me a tool to end it all.

So I will end it all.

Because I don't know the truth. Because I am blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, its kinda my first go at something more "horror", I guess. Kinda fell flat a little though.


End file.
